


Two elves one human

by FritzRotten



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal, Gay, M/M, Oral, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FritzRotten/pseuds/FritzRotten
Summary: I don't have a summary. Just read it.Oh and Nikolás is my canonical name for Number Nine. Just in case any readers are wondering who the hell that is.





	

Glanni Glæpur had found himself in quite a situation, unable to see, unable to move and unable to speak. Though he could still hear. “Should I untie him yet Ibuprofen?” A voice said. There was an aggravated huff. “Sorry. Ithro. Should I untie him yet Ithro?” The voice asked a hint of annoyance in it now. “Hmm. Yeah. Keep the blindfold on though.” A second voice answered as ropes were undone, Glanni suddenly started to try to get up. “No no no Glanni, stay down.” The second voice said forcing him on his hands and feet. Wait that voice sounded familiar, in fact they both did. “I’ll take his gag out too. Can’t really do anything with him like that.” The first voice said as Glanni now found himself able to speak. “Ithro? Nikolás?” He said the second the gag was out. A chuckle was heard. “Yeah it’s us. Good to see you’re awake now Glæpur.” Nikolás said, bending down to give him a kiss on the forehead. “We’ve got something in store for you Glanni.” Ithro replied, tousling the man’s hair. Glanni was unsure of what to feel, judging by his current state it certainly seemed like it was interesting to say the least. “Ahh. I think he should stand up just for a bit maybe?” Nikolás suggests. “I suppose not for too long. Get up Glanni.” Ithro commands, Glanni of course stood up instantly. “Perfect.” Nikolás pulled Glanni close to him, starting to kiss up and down his neck, sucking and biting on a few spots long enough dark noticeable hickeys before roughly pressing his lips onto Glanni’s kissing him deeply. He gave the lower lip a nip or two, causing Glanni to let out a sharp gasp before melting into the kiss. He suddenly felt a hand unzipping his catsuit. “Ithro stop.” Nikolás muttered pulling away from the kiss. “Cmon now Nikolás the sooner he’s out of it the sooner we can start.” He said, smirking. Nikolás shakes his head, rolling his eyes, returning the kiss, slipping his tongue into Glanni’s mouth. Glanni moved his arms, allowing Ithro to slip the catsuit and heels off. “Perfect.” He heard him whisper into his ear. Glanni shuddered the room he was in was a bit cold, but suddenly felt warm as arms were wrapped around him, Nikolás slipped the blindfold off him. 

 

Fingers were now running down his sides, touching every inch of exposed skin as Nikolás kept kissing him and he kept kissing back. “Such soft delicate skin.” Ithro breathed, starting to kiss down his back and sides, even down his legs. Glanni held still, simply melting on the inside from the amount of attention he was getting. “Glæpur love could you give me a hand?” Nikolás asked. Glanni didn’t hesitate, stripping the elf until he stood there bare chested, even getting his hat off, giving an ear a harsh nibble. “Feisty aren’t we?” He heard Ithro purr as he leaned forwards. Glanni took the hat off the other elf, gesturing for him to get in front. “He’s a little more eager than I expected him to be.” Nikolás muttered as Ithro was stripped down from the top as well. “I think I should go first.” He added. Ithro shook his head with a small smirk. Glanni fell to his knees, undoing the belt with a click and tossing it aside. He noticed a hardly noticeable zipper, instantly pulling it down, licking his lips at the sight of the thin dark blue fabric that he pulled down to free the elf’s length. He stared at it for a few moments, it seemed around half erect, he it into one hand, stroking it slowly, keeping a somewhat firm grip around the shaft. His tongue flicked at the head, swirling around it, causing Nikolás to let out a soft, quiet moan. He wrapped his lips around it taking it into his mouth as he slowly started to suck on it for a moment before looking at Ithro. “Get it out.” He commanded. “And get over here too.” He adds. Without hesitation the other elf was standing there cock out which Glanni started to stroke with one hand before sucking on Nikolás’s cock at the same time. 

 

Nikolás softly moaned, gently putting a hand on Glanni’s head, looking down at him. Glanni started to take more down his throat, just a few inches, using his other hand to stroke what he didn’t have down, he increased how roughly he sucked just slightly. “F-f-fuck Glæpur…” Nikolás practically hissed as he felt Glanni moan around his length. The hand stroking Ithro’s went faster, grip tightening. The second elf’s cheeks were a rosy shade of pink as he panted softly. He let out a loud moan as Glanni tightened his grip more, head thrown back a little. Not having much patience left in him he started to take every inch of Nikolás’s cock down, moaning loudly around it, roughly pumping Ithro’s. Both elves’s moans and panting grew heavier with each movement until Ithro was the first to cum, his loads getting on Glanni in a few spots, Nikolás came afterwards as Glanni swallowed each load and pulled off and removed his grip. The two elves grinned deviously at each other. “Who gets to fuck his ass first?” Ithro asks. “I do. I am the one he likes better.” Nikolás responded. “Fine by me. Raw or are you going to get him ready? He questioned. “Ehhhh. Get some stuff to get him ready everything should be around here I think.” Nikolás answers. Ithro nods as he started to walk around, while he did so Nikolás began to kiss and nip every inch of flesh on Glanni he could reach leaving a few hickeys here and there.

 

Ithro returned with a thing of lube, opening it and handing it to Nikolás, who got a bit on his index, middle and thumb. He slipped the three digits into Glanni’s ass, stretching the hole out and slipping them in deeper and deeper as he did so, Glanni letting out a few moans as he set it down with his other hand. They both slipped out of their pants and boots, as Nikolás turned Glanni around after stretching him out for a few minutes and getting his cock lubed up. Once he was facing his back to him he pressed the tip of the head of his cock to the asshole, thrusting it in. Glanni shuddered with pleasure as more was slipped into him and Nikolás slowly started to thrust in and out. Ithro approached him from in front pressing the head of his cock to Glanni’s lips, thrusting an inch or two into his mouth. Glanni started to bob his head on it, sucking him off, a hand was placed on his head. Nikolás grabbed Glanni’s sides as he sped up just a little, slipping another inch into Glanni. Glanni started to stroke as he’d done with Nikolás before what he wasn’t sucking on, very softly moaning around the length. “Touch yourself. I want you to get yourself off.” Nikolás hissed as he leaned forwards, Glanni nodded as he started to stroke his own cock. He kept his pace up for a while, before starting to speed up, Ithro started to thrust as well yet kept the same amount down Glanni’s throat only for him to take more down. Nikolás bit down on Glanni’s neck gently as he thrust an inch more in, roughening up his thrusts. His cheeks were a tad pinkish now, with faint sounding moans and panting coming from him. Glanni smirks, bucking against Nikolás, causing his nails to dig into his sides. He of course didn’t mind, but rather enjoyed it as he bucked against Nikolás again, taking another 2 inches in, Nikolás held on tighter to him as he started to thrust rougher, leaning close once more. “Knock it off Glæpur.” He hissed into Glanni’s ear.

 

Glanni pulled off Ithro’s dick with a wet pop like noise, “Dig those nails in deeper and I will.” He purred. Nikolás rolled his eyes, sinking his nails deeper into Glanni’s sides, Glanni going back to sucking Ithro off as he felt them do so. Nikolás pulled out pulling himself away a bit, taking a few pauses before thrusting roughly back in, now practically fully in; the force of his thrust causing Glanni to loudly moan, Ithro thrusting more down the man’s throat, biting his lip. Glanni stroked himself a bit faster, moaning around the cock he had down and keeping eye contact with Ithro who did the same, a smirk on his face. “You enjoying yourself there Glanni?” He asks, getting a muffled “Mmmph.” in response which took as a yes. Ithro looked over at Nikolás. “Ram into him again.” He said, Nikolás nodding as he pulled out again, ramming himself back into Glanni’s ass, this time over half his cock in, thrusting quickly, roughly; nails still as deep as before into the sides. He threw his head back, panting heavily. He slowed down slightly, running his nails down Glanni’s sides a few times, looking straight ahead before leaning close and biting his neck again, harder this time. Glanni’s moans grew louder and louder, the feeling of vibrations causing Ithro to let out a few shuddering moans, forcing more down his throat. Glanni was roughly pumping his length, he felt close, which Nikolás could sense as he thrust in fully, rapidly and practically pounding away, Glanni’s moans that were practically screams now from this action practically set Ithro off. “F-fuc-fucking close.” He moans. Glanni bucked against him a little twice, sending him off the edge as he pounded away before he came; filling him a few loads; Ithro and Glanni cumming just seconds before him, Nikolás keeping his thrusts up for a moment or two before pulling out, Glanni pulling off. They stayed still, all three panting heavily. “I get his ass next.” Ithro muttered after a moments silence. “I know, go on and take it.” Nikolás smirked as he moved in front, slipping some of his cock into Glanni’s mouth as Ithro thrust two or so inches deep, starting off with a slow steady pace.

 

Glanni started to suck, a hint overwhelmed from getting attention again so quickly, but he didn’t mind as he began to stroke himself once more, looking up again. “You think he can last another round after this?” Nikolás asks. “Maybe. We should both get two turns maybe. If he can keep that up.” Ithro replied. “Nah nah nah. Let’s do this give him a break for a little bit like about 10 minutes or so then go for it again.” He answers, setting a hand on Glanni’s head. “Make it a bit slow this time not too slow and just go all out eventually.” Nikolás suggests, getting a nod in response. “Mmmph.” Glanni said, getting a snicker from Nikolás. “Glæpur didn’t anyone teach you not to talk with your mouth full?” He said smirking. Ithro snorts, shaking his head as he sped up just tad bit. They were silent, save for quiet panting for a few moments before Nikolás thrust a bit more of his cock down Glanni’s throat getting a muffled moan that sounded half hesitant half pleased as he took it down, sucking just a little harder. He gripped his length tighter, stroking it in time to Ithro’s thrusts, his other hand gripping Nikolás’s and doing the same for it. Wanting to please the elf he hummed lowly around the cock, eliciting a few moans from him; his hand balling up a tuft of hair. “Fucking hell that feels good keep it up.” Nikolás muttered. Glanni listened, still lowly humming and moaning as he sucked. Ithro thrust nearly half way into him with some force, causing the man to moan a bit louder as the elf began to pick up speed once more, tightly gripping his sides, nails in deeper into his skin. He threw his head back a little, moaning as he kept up the pace. Nikolás slipped as much as the other elf had inside Glanni down, starting to thrust in and out of his mouth, gripping tighter on his head. Glannis hand was moved away, letting it hang to the side as Glanni stroked himself faster, rougher, moaning louder. Ithro started to thrust rougher, now only an inch or so left as he rapidly thrust away, feeling his orgasm getting closer and closer. He was panting heavily, moans loud and breathy as the others were. He pulled out, ramming in balls deep a few times before starting to pound into Glanni’s ass fast as he could, as he threw his head back with a strained moan as he came; continuing his thrusts as he waited for the others to orgasm as well, which happened very shortly afterwards and he pulled out, a quick load or two getting on Glanni’s back, Glanni pulling off and licking up the few dribbles of cum from Nikolás’s cock. He collapsed, panting still as the elves sat down.


End file.
